As Long As You Love Me
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Gar loves Raven, but he doesn't know what to do because of her boyfriend Malchior. His friend however tells him to keep fighting for as long as he loves her. Songfic.BBRAE Please RxR!


**OH wow!**

**Almost had you there didn't I?**

**Rest assured I am not dead! And No 'The Cretin' I am not a zombie…I am much to good looking to be dead….haha**

**So…anyways, I haven't done a songfic in forever have I?**

**So beforehand I would like to apologize if you dislike the song…..but it's been stuck in my head and I like to drive with it…it's 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Bieber**

**I'm sorry for those who dislike but it's just so damn catchy! And it gave me a great idea for a fanfic.**

**So Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song As Long As You Love Me**

**So….without further ado,**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gar sighed as he ran his fingers through his side-swept blonde hair.

Leaning against the hood of his Lincoln-Green 68' 270 Dodge Dart he looked over at his friend Parker who currently had his head under the hood of his Indigo 69' Mercury Cougar.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Spidey."

His friend stopped tinkering on his engine, and closed it before looking at him with his piercing hazel eyes before mimicking his position and asked.

"About what?"

The blonde teen tugged at his forest green V-neck before taking a deep interest in his navy blue skinnies and brown moccasins before looking back up at his friend.

Parker had been his best friend ever since the older boy stood up for him against bullies in the 2nd grade, 6'4' with lean muscles and jet black hair with the top dyed punk rock purple gelled into a faux-hawk. He was wearing a black muscle with black skinnies and leather boots.

If he couldn't tell his best friend, than whom could he tell?

Sighing once more, he said, barely above a whisper.

"Raven…."

His friend chuckled, crossing his arms as he studied his friend he thought of as a 'little brother.'

"That's easy Green Bean, just say it." Parker replied as he wiped his hands with a deep red rag before tucking it into his back pocket.

Gar looked at his friend confused.

"Say what?"

The taller teen laughed once more before shaking his head, "Not the right question little bro" he replied as he sorted out his tools before putting his tools in his trunk, as Gar mused thoughtfully.

When the older teen trekked back over the blonde asked,

"What should I tell her?"

Parker grinned foxily,

"That's the right question."

Gar wore an identical grin as his friend answered sagely.

"Tell her," he paused poking at his friend's chest. "What's in here."

"But what about her boyfriend, Malchior? He told me stay away from here or else….." the blonde frowned thinking of Raven's Jerk of a boyfriend.

His friend scowled, as he looked at his friend with cold eyes.

"Forget about him! if you love her, you fight for her, as long as you love her you keep fighting!"

Gar thought about what the other teen said, as a white and blue 91' Nissan Skyline rolled up beside the duo.

"Yo Spidey! What's up Gar?" their friend Vic grinned as he stepped out of the Nissan, decked in a Titans (**A/N see what I did there?=P) **Jersey and Baggy Blue jeans and White Nike's before stepping over to the passenger side and opening it for his girlfriend Karen, who was wearing blue short-shorts and her boyfriend's football jersey for the titans, smiling as she spotted the two teens.

"Hey Spidey, hey Blondie!' what's up?"

Parker shrugged as he slapped hands with Vic before enveloping Karen in a hug.

"Hey Bee, Vic, not much; just tinkering on my engine and helping gar with certain…'bird' problems." The teen grinned as he looked back at his best friend who was blushing crimson.

The boy's laughed as the girl shook her head and patted the blushing blonde on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Yo guys, check out this instrumental I made!" Vic grinned as he popped his trunk, revealing two massive speakers before pressing play as a pop-style beat began to play.

Gar looked up and sang softly.

**As long as you love me**

He looked down in thought before grinning as he sang once more

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

He jumped into his car and revved it up as he pulled out wildly driving fast down the street before turning.

Parker grinned as Vic and Karen looked wide-eyed and asked in unision

"What the-"

"Come on guys, he's gonna need back up."

The blackette flipped over the hood of his Cougar before climbing through his window and swiftly chasing after his best friend.

Vic and Karen looked at each other before shrugging as they hopped into Vic's Nissan and sped after the two.

Gar looked into his rearview mirror to find a indigo colored 69' cougar tailing him followed by a blue and white Nissan Skyline and grinned as he looked back at the road and gripped his steering wheel tighter

**We're under pressure**

**Seven Billion People in the World trying to fit in**

**Keep it together,**

**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning.**

Gar clenched his teeth as his knuckles gripped the wheel so hard they were turning white as he thought of all the times that Malchior broke Raven's heart with his sick games.

**But hey now, you know girl**

**We both know it's a cruel world**

**But I will take my chances.**

Gar sang

**As long as you love me**

**We can be starving**

**We can be homeless**

**We can be broke**

He grinned

**As long as you love me**

**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold.**

He banged his head to the beat still audible from his friend's trunk before slapping the stirring wheel as he belted

**As long as you,**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love me.**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love me.**

A pale, black-haired teen wearing black raybands and a red leather jack and black skinnies was smiling softly as he sat on the hood of his 67' cherry-red mustang as he held his tanned, scarlet-haired girlfriend around the waist.

"Love you Kor,"

The girl turned around in her yellow cami and blue hip-hugging jeans and beamed.

"And I love you boyfriend Dick"

Just then they saw a Lincoln-Green Dodge Dart race down the street followed by a Indigo Cougar and Blue and White Nissan Skyline.

The two looked at each other before grinning.

"Let's go I think our friends could use a hand." Dick chuckled as he hopped into the driver seat.

Kori laughed as well, before nodding and getting in her boyfriend's car.

Rachel sat at the local outside pizzeria with her boyfriend Malchior who had his sleazy white- button-up covered arm wrapped around her shoulders as he smirked at her.

Just then she heard the tell-tale screech of tires and looked up to find her friends-Parker, Vic, Karen, Dick, Kori and her secret crush Gar pull up to the pizzeria.

"Gar? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously as she pulled away from her white-haired boyfriend.

The blonde looked her up and down, checking her out in her black skinnies, green converse and black V-neck and winked.

"What I tell you Logan?" her boyfriend spat venomously.

Gar's flirty nature halted and his face took on a determined look as he stared the boy down, before pushing him.

**I'll be your soldier**

He sang to Raven as Malchior ran at him and swung at him which Gar ducked

**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams girl**

Gar's fist connected straight with Malchior's jaw, causing the boy to stumble to the floor before being caught by his posse of friends.

**I'll be your Hova**

**And you can be my Destiny's Child on the Scene Girl**

Malchior spat blood out of his mouth before snarling at the blonde hitting him across the face as his friends held the teen.

A bruise forming already on his cheek, the boy braced himself for the punch aimed for his mouth.

**So don't stress**

**Don't Cry**

**We don't need, no wings to fly**

Wincing as he tasted the tell-tale taste of copper in his mouth.

**Just take my hand**

Malchior grinned as he aimed another punch.

Only for a black clad blur to spiral over his two goons and kicking him straight in the face.

Parker landed in a knee spin before doing a backhand-spring and hitting the other two in the face effectively releasing Gar.

**As long as you love me**

**We could be starving**

**We could be homeless**

**We could be broke**

The blonde grinned at his best friend-almost forgetting why they nicknamed him Spidey- and the blackette grinned back.

Gar walked up to Raven and held her face in his hands as he sang

**As long as you love me,**

**I'll be your Platinum**

**I'll be your silver**

**I'll be your gold**

He was just about to sweep the blushing girl into a kiss when a voice shouted.

"LOGAN!

Looking back he saw Malchior looking at him with a snarl and a wicked grin as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Let's see what you bleed!" the teen shouted pulling out a switchblade,

The others looked on as the enraged teen rushed the couple.

Only for him to be stopped by Dick who hit the boy over the head with a pipe.

**As long as you,**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love me!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love me!**

His friend Vic grinned as he threw two others belonging to Malchior's gang over his shoulder into the dumpster as he rapped

**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true true true  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new**

Gar blushed as he sang

**As long as you love me**

As long as you love me (Love me yeah yeah yeah)  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold.

Before she could answer sirens began flashing as the police came,

Gar looked back at Raven about to tell her something, before two policemen roughly grabbed him.

**As long as you,**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love me!**

"Gar!" she screamed trying to run over to him before a policemen held her back.

"STAY BACK MISS THESE ARE DANGEROUS INDIVIDUALS."

But she continued to struggle.

**As long as you,**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love me!**

Parker raced over to Gar's aid, hitting one policeman with a wrench and tackling the other one to the floor,

"Go!" his friend yelled, straining as he tried to hold the man down.

Gar nodded as he rushed over to Rachel, Before another policeman blacked his path.

"Duck!"

Gar did as told as his Friend Dick swung the pipe into the man's abdomen.

**As long as you,**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love me!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love me!**

Kori pushed the other policeman away from Raven as Vic held him in his muscular arms, stopping the man from getting away.

The two met and Rachel kissed him deeply before another policeman grabbed him, putting him in handcuffs and shoving him into the car with his friend Parker, who sported several bruises and scrapes on his face.

**As long as you,**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love!**

**Love me!**

As the police car rolled away, Gar's phone went off,

Reading the text he grinned,

_Meet me at the diner you love after the release you tomorrow._

_-Your Rae-_

_P.S. I love you._

**As long as you love me.**

**End**

**So what did you guys think?**

**I admit that it's different than my normally fluffy fics,**

**And that the music will probably not match the time that the lyrics show up on this (my apologies)**

**But I had fun writing it!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
